Ηγεμόνες Μογγολίας
Ηγεμόνες Μογγολίας Rulers of Mongolia Κατάλογος This is the list of Mongol Khans and Khagans. Great Khan of the Mongol Empire *Genghis Khan (1206-1227) *Ögedei Khan (1229-1241) *Güyük Khan (1246-1248) *Möngke Khan (1251-1259) *Kublai Khan (1260-1294) Yuan Dynasty Post-Imperial Mongolia (Northern Yuan) *Biligtü Khan (Ayurshiridar) (1370-1378) *Uskhal Khan (Tögüs Temür) (1378-1388) *Jorightu Khan (Yesüder) (1388-1392)? *Engke Khan (?-1392) *Elbeg Nigülesügchi Khan (1392-1399) *Gün Temür Khan (1400-1402) *Örüg Temür Khan (Guilichi) - non-chingisid *Öljei Temür Khan (Bunyashiri) (1403-1412) *Delbeg Khan (Dalbag) (1415) *Oyiradai Khan (1415-1425) *Adai Khan (1425-1438) *Tayisung Khan (Toghtoa Bukha) (1433-1452) *Esen Tayisi - the leader of the Oirats (1453-1454) *Markörgis Khan (Ükegtü) (1454-1465) *Mulan Khan (1465-1466) *Manduulun Khan (1475-1478) *Dayan Khan (Batu Möngke) (1478-1516) *Bars Bolud Jinong (deputy) The following Khans are successors of Dayan Khan and directly ruled the Chahar. They had suzerainty over other Mongol tümens, but were unable to exercise their authority over them. *Bodi Alagh Khan (1516-1547) *Darayisung Gödeng Khan (1547-1557) *Tümen Jasaghtu Khan (1557-1592) *Buyan Sechen Khan (1592-1603) *Ligden Khan (1604-1634) *Ejei Khan (1634 - 1636) Golden Horde *Batu Khan (1227-1255) *Sartaq (1255-56) *Ulaghchi (1257) *Berke (1257-1266) *Mengu-Timur (1266-1282) *Tuda-Mengu (1282—1287) *Talabuga (1287—1291) *Tokhta (1291—1312) *Uzbeg Khan (1312-1341) *Tini Beg (1341-1342) *Jani Beg (1342—1357) *Berdibek (1357—1361) *Qulpa (1359-1360) *Nawruz Beg (1360-1361) *Khidr (1361-1362) *Timur Khwaja (1362) *Abdallah (1362-1370), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Murad (1362-1367), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Aziz (1367-1369), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Jani Beg II (1369-1370), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Muhammad Bolak (1370-1379), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Tulun Beg Khanum (1370-1373), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Aig Beg (1373-1376), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Arab Shaykh (1376-1379), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Kagan Beg (1375-1376), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Ilbani (1373-1376), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Hajji Cherkes (1375-1376), actual ruler was Mamai Khan *Urus (1376-1378), Urus was also Khan of the White Horde and uncle of Toqtamish, allowing the Hordes to unite. *Tokhtamysh (1380-1395) *Temür Qutlugh (1396-1401), actual ruler was Edigu *Shadibek *Pulad sultan *Temür (1410-1412) *Jalal Ad-din *Karimberdi *Kebeg *Jabarbadi *Ulugh Muhammad (1419-1421, 1428-1433) *Davlet Berdi *Baraq (1422-1427) *Seyid Akhmed (1433? - ?) *Makhmud (1459-1465) *Akhmat (1465-1481) *Shayk Ahmad (1481-1498, 1499-1502) *Murtada (1498-1499) White Horde White Horde or Цагаан ордон was khanate of Jochi's eldest son Orda. *Orda (1226-1280) *Kochu (1280-1302) *Buyan (Bayan) (1302-1309) *Sasibuqa (1309-1315) *Ilbasan (1315-1320) *Mubarak Khwaja (1320-1344) *Chimtay (1344-1374) *Urus (1374-1376) *Toqtaqiya (1376) *Timur-Malik (1377) *Toqtamish (1377-1378) Blue Horde Actual rulers of Jochid Ulus (Kipchak Khanate) were members of the House of Batu until 1361. *Batu Khan (1227-1255) *Sartaq (1255-56) *Ulaghchi (1257) *Berke (1257-1266) *Mengu-Timur (1266-1282) *Tuda-Mengu (1282—1287) *Talabuga (1287—1291) *Tokhta (1291—1312) *Uzbeg Khan (1312-1341) *Tini Beg (1341-1342) *Jani Beg (1342—1357) *Berdibek (1357—1361) *Qulpa (1359-1360) *Nawruz Beg (1360-1361) *Khidr (1361-1362) *Timur Khwaja (1362) *Abdallah (1362-1370), actual ruler was Mamai Khan Il Khanate *Hülëgü (1256-1265) *Abaqa (1265-1282) *Tekuder (1282-1284) *Arghun (1284-1291) *Gaykhatu (1291-1295) *Baydu (1295) *Ghazan (1295-1304) *Öljeitü (1304-1316) *Abu Sa'id (1316-1335) *Arpa Ke'ün (1335-1336) After the murder of Arpa, the regional states established during the disintegration of the Ilkhanate raised their own candidates as claimants. *Musa (1336-1337) (puppet of 'Ali Padshah of Baghdad) *Muhammad (1336-1338) (Jalayirid puppet) *Sati Beg (1338-1339) (Chobanid puppet) *Sulayman (1339-1343) (Chobanid puppet, recognized by the Sarbadars 1341-1343) *Jahan Temur (1339-1340) (Jalayirid puppet) *Anushirwan (1343-1356) (non-dynastic Chobanid puppet) * Ghazan II (1356-1357) (known only from coinage) Claimants from eastern Persia (Khurasan): *Togha Temür (c. 1338-1353) (recognized by the Kartids 1338-1349; by the Jalayirids 1338-1339, 1340-1344; by the Sarbadars 1338-1341, 1344, 1353) * Luqman (1353-1388) (son of Togha Temür) Chagatai Khanate *Chagatai Khan 1226-1242 *Qara Hülëgü 1242-1246 d. 1252 *Yesü Möngke 1246-1252 *Qara Hülëgü (restored) 1252 *Mubarak Shah 1252-1260 **Orqina Khatun (fem.), regent 1252-1260 *Alghu 1260-1266 *Mubarak Shah (restored) 1266 *Baraq 1266-1270 *Negübei 1270-c. 1272 *Buqa Temür c. 1272-1287 *Duwa 1287-1307 *Könchek 1306-1308 *Taliqu 1308-1309 *Kebek 1309 d. 1325 *Esen Buqa I 1309-c. 1318 *Kebek (restored) c. 1318-1325 *Eljigidey 1325 *Duwa Temur 1325 *Aladdin Tarmashirin 1325-1333 *Buzan 1333-c. 1334 *Changshi 1334-c. 1338 *Yesun Temur c. 1338-c. 1342 with... *'Ali-Sultan c. 1338-c. 1342 *Muhammad I ibn Pulad c. 1342-1343 *Qazan Khan ibn Yasaur 1343-1346 *Danishmendji 1346-1348 The Chagatai Khanate is split into two parts, western and eastern (Moghulistan). For the eastern khans, see Khans of Moghulistan, below. *Bayan Quli 1348-1358 *Shah Temur 1358 *Tughluq Temur (in Mogulistan 1348-1363) 1358-1363 *Ilyas Khodja (in Mogulistan 1363-1368) 1363 d. 1368 *Adil-Sultan 1363 *Khabul Shah 1364-1370 From 1370 on, the Chagatai Khans were puppets of Timur. *Suurgatmish 1370-1388 *Sultan Mahmud (Mohammed II) 1388-1402 Ogodeid ulus *Ogadai *Guyuk *Shiremun * Kadan *Kaidu *Chapar *Yangichar *Tügme *Chapar, restored but deposed in 1310 20th century Mongolia *Bogd Khan (the 8th Jebtsundamba Khutughtu) (1911-1924) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Μογγολία *Μογγόλοι Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Ηγεμόνες Μογγολίας